Saving Him
by wanderingxscribe
Summary: When Levy discovers that Bixlow is in a toxic relationship and vows to aid the Seith Mage; she has no idea exactly what she's gotten herself, Gajeel, or him into. But she's willing to figure it out if it keeps him safe. And along the way the three of them just might discover that what this is happens to be what they all need. *3some, yaoi, het, BDSM, and noncon implications within*
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: Plot is mine but the characters are borrowed and no money is made from this work of fiction._

 _Author's note: Firstly, this features a threesome so if that's not your cup of tea then I suggest looking for something that is. Also it involves a lot of BDSM themes as well. Yaoi as well. Another thing to note is that Gajeel sees Kurogane as an almost completely separate part of him at least right now showing that he's still got things in his own life to work through. So pay attention to that. Also, random POV changes abound and at some point I'll find a decent way of marking them but for the moment being if you see this "*~*~*~*~" then it means it's focusing on someone else. All warnings will be granted a chapter-by-chapter basis. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine._

Prologue

She'd been a little annoyed when he'd canceled on her though it was not completely his fault. The job had taken longer than expected and he wouldn't be back in time for their usual Friday dinner date. That he'd asked her to just go as normal and that he'd send word ahead for it to be on him had made her want to tell him not to bother but it was his way of apologizing so Levy takes it and goes.

It was quiet eating by herself and gave some time for reflecting that she didn't quite need but was nice nonetheless. She'd spent the day with Jet and Droy watching them tease and flirt with each other while she was sure they didn't realize that is what they were doing. It amazed her that they couldn't see what was right in front of them when she could and it was definitely surprising that Gajeel didn't miss it.

And of course her thoughts slide back to the raven and she finds herself chuckling softly. It had started out with her just helping him and Lily with an apartment and somehow had slid into them becoming more and almost without them realizing that the shift had even taken place. They'd gotten into a routine of cohabitation until one night while watching a movie something sparked and it had gone from there.

Her musings are interrupted on her way back mostly by accident. An argument catches her attention and though she made a habit of not eavesdropping something about this one drew her in. "I asked you a question!" comes a woman's angry voice, "I swear sometimes I wonder if you have a brain at all."

The caustic remark makes Levy dislike whoever this stranger is and she was about to push it off as none of her business to try and keep from getting emotionally involved when she hears a quiet, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again, baby, I promise." It was Bixlow as there was no missing the familiar speech or timbre of voice but Levy had never heard him sound quite so meek before.

Slowly, attempting to be quiet and not seen; Levy moves to peer around at the two and immediately the dislike transforms to loathing at the sight of the woman with her fingers twisting the male's shirt having him pressed up against the wall. The reddened flesh of his cheek tells her he'd been struck and the free hand that was cocked stated that the woman was all too willing to hit him again.

"Oh, I know it won't," the woman responds, eyes glinting with a sadistic sort of pleasure, "I intend that this misbehavior will never reoccur. I just thought that you'd been taught better the last time you saw fit to challenge me."

Levy watches fear fill Bixlow's red eyes and all her internal alarms sound wildly as it was obvious this wasn't right. "Please, no...don't..." The stricken plea twists her heart violently because there was no reason to reduce someone that she knew to this. None.

As she watches the woman relaxes the cocked and hand before bringing it to the reddened side of his cheek. "Ah, pet," she croons, "I do this for your own good. I've told you this over and over; I'm the only one willing to put up with someone as dark and twisted as you are. I'm the only one capable of giving you want you want. So you owe me. And it's not so bad is it?"

Levy was going to be sick at this point. How could someone like this get anywhere close to one of her guild mates? Did the other members of his team know about this? Did they condone it? Levy could not see that being the case because there was no way that this was at all a healthy relationship. Withdrawing, she decides she'd seen enough. She could not just butt in to that without knowing what was going on. Which meant that she had a stop to make at Fairy Hills.

Of course there is no answer at the room and repeated knocking brings one of the others who explain that she went on a job with Freed and Laxus. Levy inquires as to if Bixlow had gone as well and finds the answer of him being on a solo job odd. So she returns to the guild hall to perhaps catch Mira alone to ask her.

"That's odd," the white-blond remarks as she approaches with the log, "I could have sworn he said that he was taking a job."

"Or did he just say that was what you were to tell the others?" Levy quietly asks.

Mira stills and looks at her. "Levy, what's going on?"

"I don't have all the facts," she admits, "But I saw something and I don't like what it might mean."

"But you think he's in trouble."

"I think he's in trouble," she agrees, "I think he's in the kind of trouble that his team has no idea about."

"It's not like him to keep secrets from them."

"No. It's not."

But that he was, told Levy a great deal more about the subject than most would think. If they had no idea he was seeing someone then it meant part of the Seith Mage knew they would not approve. And that meant he knew the situation was toxic. Now all Levy had to do was figure out how to get him away from that woman long enough to get the truth. Her fingers tighten a moment before relaxing as she lets her mind sift and calculate because she was sure of one thing at the core of this; Bixlow was being abused by that woman and needed someone to get him out of there.

And she has every intention of not stopping until that happens.


	2. Part One

Part One

"We need to talk."

Orange eyes lock with brown and she can tell he's a little surprised at her demand right as he steps off the train. She was definitely surprised at herself for her gumption in this. "And exactly why do we need to do anything?" the other responds.

"Because it has to do with Bixlow." And the moment his name falls from her lips, Levy knows she has Laxus' undivided attention.

"What's he done now?"

"It's not that he's done anything," she is quick to defend, "Do you know that he's seeing someone?"

"Ain't my business to ask 'bout his personal life if he doesn't offer the information. He's not mentioned it but why would it be of concern of yours. Last I checked you were datin' Metal-head."

Levy ignores the jab at Gajeel focusing instead on what she needed to talk to the blond about. "I saw him with a woman two days ago. The scene wasn't exactly comforting, Laxus. I think he's in trouble."

And just like that tension would fall. "Whaddya mean?"

"I heard her first and she was insulting him. At first I was going to leave it be because it wasn't my business but then I heard Bixlow respond and I couldn't help moving closer to see. I don't know how to describe it but I've never heard him sound so apologetic and afraid. She had him trapped against the wall and I know she'd hit him at least once. Laxus, he was terrified of her. She was threatening him with something, I don't know what and part of me doesn't really want to know the answer. But then she...Then she told him that she was the only one who would put up with what he wanted or give it to him so he owed her."

She watches his eyes go devoid of emotion and knows that whatever was going on was going to be taken care of because there were few people in Laxus Dreyar's life that he was overprotective of and Bixlow was on that short list. "Thanks for bringing it to my attention," the blond finally says almost as an afterthought.

"I just...I want to make sure he's okay," she tells him, "I didn't like what I saw."

"I'll take care of it. Whatever it is."

Levy nods and deciding that it should be the end of it turns to go before a thought occurs and she turns back, "If anything is needed just let me know, okay? I want to help. He's a member of my family, too."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Knowing it was the best she'd get, she nods and heads back for her apartment hoping that it would be the end of the situation or at least the start of a fix for it. Unfortunately, something warned her that it was not that simple; that darkness was never that simple to deal with and feared that is exactly what was in Magnolia.

It would be the next day that would bring a knock to her door. Wondering who would be dropping by, she opens it to find Freed standing there. "May I come in?" the rune mage inquires quietly though there is a look that Levy is not sure she likes.

"Yes, of course," she says stepping out of the way, "Come in, Freed."

The other does as bade and she's pushed the door shut before he says, "He denied what you told Laxus."

Levy pauses with her hand curled around the knob on the door letting her eyes close a moment. "I see."

"That you're not surprised tells me I was right to come and speak with you. You thought he might do this."

"I think he's in an abusive, toxic relationship and either doesn't realize it all the way or she gives him just enough of what he wants that he has deluded himself into thinking that the rest is worth it," she answers before turning to face him, "What do you think?"

"I think you're right," Freed says immediately, "I think also that we would be the last he would ever want to appear weak before so he won't tell us even if he does understand this is not good for him."

"So how would you like to proceed because I cannot imagine you wanting this to continue. I certainly don't."

"I am unsure because I don't know the full-extent of what it is that is going on."

"Would you like me to try and find out?"

"I would not impose such a thing on someone else but his reaction to Laxus tells me that he will not be willing to do this easily."

Levy nods in agreement before saying, "I will see what I can find out, Freed, because this can't continue. It can't."

The rune mage nods in agreement before saying quietly, "Thank you, Levy, for everything."

All she can manage is a nod as her emotions are still going from one extreme to another over this and she isn't sure she can respond anymore without her voice cracking. All she could think about was that this weekend was going to be a long one for reasons that had nothing to do with Gajeel being gone.

She just hopes that she can do something about it. Because this was unacceptable. Completely unacceptable. And it wasn't remaining so no matter what had to be done to fix it. Because he was a member of Fairy Tail and of her family and there wasn't a one of them that bore the same insignia that would allow this to be done to another.

Which is what has her following the two of them one night from a distance wondering exactly where it was they disappeared to when Bixlow wasn't with his team. And her breath catches in her throat seeing the destination. It was worse than she thought, she realizes staring at the neon signs of one of Magnolia's darker fetish clubs.

She wasn't just abusing him; the woman was Bixlow's dominant. Levy swallows realizing that in order to set things right it was going to take Gajeel because the raven was the only one she knew who had a sadistic dominant side to rival the worst people. And it was not going to please him to be asked this of her. But watching the woman grip Bixlow with all the roughness but none of the care a true Dominant should show, she decides that her being off-set by another person in the house was a little price to be paid for protecting one of her own guild mates.

Gajeel really needed to get back.

 _*~*~GAJEEL*~*~*_

Gajeel knew something was wrong the moment he stepped off the train and Levy was standing there with a tight expression. The set of her lips, the rage in her eyes tells the raven that something was definitely wrong with the situation. "Lev?" he asks approaching.

"I need your help," comes her tone before she'd throw her arms around his waist, "I need...you to help me help him. Please, Gajeel."

He blinks a moment trying to process her words. "Who's 'he' and what kind of trouble are they in?"

"It's Bixlow. He's stuck in an abusive relationship with this woman and..."

"Acrobat? The hell?" The interruption is out before he can stop it.

"He's in an abusive relationship. He needs help, Gajeel."

"And Sparky doesn't..."

"He won't tell Laxus. He actually lied to his face about it. Freed asked me to find out what was going on. I need...I need you to help me help him before she destroys him."

Wrapping an arm around the other tightly, he takes a slow breath. "Fine, fine. What's the situation like?"

There is a long pause before Levy mumbles, "You're not going to like this."

"I already don't like it, short-stuff."

"She's his dominant."

A rush of air escapes in a hiss. Of course she was. "Fuck..."

"Language," she mumbles almost as an afterthought.

He huffs a moment. "So...He's...Well, that complicates things."

"I know but..."

He tightens his hold. "No, don't finish that. He's in trouble and needs help. I just...This complicates things."

"I know but we can't leave him there. She'll destroy him."

"And that would be worse."

"Yes."

Closing red eyes, the Iron-dragon Slayer had to wonder why his life couldn't be smooth for once. "Where'd ya follow 'em to?"

"All Tied Up."

"That place needs to be shut down," Gajeel retorts, "Not only is it an eyesore it's a dangerous place for Subs."

Levy nods in agreement having had the worst feeling about that place and had been unable to go closer than across the street. It was no place she ever wanted to traverse. Ever. "So...what do we do now?"

"You do nothin'. I'll get Acrobat. Ain't ever lettin' ya into a place like that, Lev. Just trust me that ya'd never make it outta there without changing in some pretty bad ways."

Levy goes to argue but then thinks better of it as, in the end, she trusted his instincts. She might not like what the truth was sometimes but she trusted him. "Alright. Just...try not to hurt anyone. Especially Bixlow."

"Ain't gonna hurt 'im more'n necessary to get him out." There is a pause before he says quietly, "But the problem is that Kurogane might just have to make an appearance if she's as bad as ya fearin' she is."

Levy stills a moment at the mention of the others past nickname before reaching and sliding her hand into his. "Just go and get Bixlow. We'll figure everything out after that."

"Alright," he agrees as he tightens his hold on her fingers briefly before releasing. This situation was going to go sideways, he could feel it but there was no way either he or Levy would let one of their guild mates be in such an unsafe position. That being said, he calls upon the darker parts of him as he heads for the builiding. He had a Seith Mage to rescue and he would be damned before he failed in that.


	3. Part Two

Author's note: Warnings for this part include non-graphic non-con situations and violence, Kurogane (who is definitely a warning all his own), language, and spanking.

Part Two

The place made him want to burn it to the ground; that was his first thought stepping through the doors. No self-respecting person would be in a dungeon like this. But then he was certain it wasn't the kind of place for humans anyway. This place housed monsters. Monsters like the one that hid in his skin and behind his eyes; the one that railed at it's bars every now and again: Kurogane.

Red eyes go cold as he steps with purpose through the building. He could pick up the scents of fear and desperation; the place was rank with it and it delighted the darker parts of him and sickened the rest. And it would be in the lower levels that he'd pick up the scent of the one he sought.

The Seith Mage would be found bound in the center of a room with a ball gag muffling any sounds he was making. Apparently he had become the center of attention for a small group mostly men with a woman standing nearby watching with a satisfied smirk as he was played with in ways that were clearly unpleasant to him. However, it was worse when she'd step in and tug the gag out from between his lips brush her thumb along them. "You should be more grateful, Pet," she murmurs, "After all, this is what you want isn't it; to be fucked until you can't see straight anymore."

Bile rises in Gajeel but he pushes it down. Weakness of any kind wouldn't help him. He had to get a hold of this situation and get Bixlow to him. And to do that meant being worse than these people. "Well, then that is gonna take some time since none of 'em seem to know how to fuck properly." He sees the recognition in Bixlow but focuses instead on the woman who glances at him.

"That so? And I should take this as gospel from a member of his guild?" Her voice was derisive, caustic. And it makes him sneer at her.

"Please," he retorts, "Yer an idiot apparently as well as no good at what ya do. Someone shoulda trained ya better."

"Excuse me?"

He steps towards her knowing that what met her gaze was far more aggressive than she could handle and that single spark of fear makes his sneer become something colder, almost lethal. "Yer excused," he says icily as he moves for the Seith Mage, "Yer certainly excused outta here. But the pretty thing right here," and at this, he would bring a hand sharply to the others ass making him jerk and take in a hissing breath, "Is mine."

"Like I'm just going to let you have him..."

"Oh, you can certainly argue wit' me," he replies, "but I don't think you'll like very much what that ends up costin' ya." And he'd give her a grin full of sharp teeth and so much malicious glee that she literally cowers away from him. Not that he blamed her because Kurogane was a vicious, violent-tempered sadist who liked causing pain and drawing blood. And this magic-less nobody could not contend with him. None could. Which is why Gajeel tried so damn hard to keep him from slipping from his cage.

Content at the moment that he'd have no issues from her, he focuses his attention back on the red-eyed male who was watching him warily. Stepping closer, he reaches out to grip short blue spikes. "Got somethin' ya wanna try and complain 'bout, Acrobat? 'Cause I guarantee yer not gonna have many of 'em for long."

"I-I n-neither need nor want the interference."

That makes him sneer. "Yeah, I can see what about this would be at all satisfyin'. See what yer particular issue is here, Pet, is the lack of yer needs bein' met without some snarky commentary added in. So I'm handlin' it. Yer now mine." Watching those eyes widen before disbelief fills them satisfies some part of him in ways that hadn't been in a while.

"Pretty sure Levy w-won't approve."

"Let me handle my choices, Acrobat." Now his tone was a warning to him and he can see the tensing, the understanding fall but it was mixed with so much hesitation and that wasn't how someone like him should respond to a command. Oh yes, he had work to do with the other and Levy probably would not be thrilled with the changes but they'd both wanted to help him. This was just the only way to do that.

 _*~*~*LEVY*~*~*~*_

She'd tried to get lost in a book so as to keep from pacing and staring at the clock. It wasn't going to make things happen any quicker but she could not help the restless worry that gripped her. The place Gajeel was going to required a side of him she knew he despised somewhat mostly because of the connotation such a lifestyle drew from others.

Levy was also wise enough to understand that in the end Bixlow would end up with someone else. It was how that went. However all she was worried about at the moment was getting him away from that woman because she was clearly no good for him. Finally, she rises putting the book down and slowly makes a circuit. She promises herself to not complete more than five before she'd return to her book.

And it would be on her fourth that the door would open. Stilling and turning her attention, she watches Gajeel step in tugging another figure through the door. It isn't hard to recognize him. "We're gonna need to talk in the mornin', Shrimp."

She straightens slowly. "Of course. I'll just activate those runes then."

"Thank you."

She merely nods and steps out of the way sensing that not having a show of temper or anything construed as dissent at the moment was the best way to handle the situation. Everything else could be handled later. Stepping to the door, she closes her eyes and whispers, "Activate runes." It had been a neutral set that would be able to be activated when that side of Gajeel was out and had proper permission to play. It would keep anyone else from worrying or calling rune knights to check on the apartment. She returns to the couch and the book knowing quite well that their bedroom would be empty as he'd be in the room they'd both allowed of Kurogane. Lily was out on a job with Erza so Levy wasn't worried about him at the moment though if he did return early there would be a warning in runes and he'd know _that_ room was to be avoided.

 _*~*~*~GAJEEL*~*~*~*_

Gajeel pushes Bixlow into the bedroom. "Bathroom," comes the command as he points to a door on the far right expecting obedience. And for the moment, the Seith Mage apparently had enough intuition to not fight and disappears into the room. Bringing a hand to his face, Gajeel tells himself that this was fine, that it could be handled in a relatively simple fashion. That this needn't get more messy than finding the male someone to look after him.

Except for the part where Kurogane wanted a piece of him. _One problem at a time..._

 _*~*~*BIXLOW*~*~*~*_

The water is turned on as hot as he could get it and wasn't nearly enough to be so. But it was something at the moment. So much goes through his head it was hard to untangle some of it but at the core of it; he wanted to know how Gajeel had found him sure that no one knew where he disappeared to. Just thinking about it has him flinching the memories of the touches along his skin making him want to be sick.

But then that's what happened to people with his particular inclinations wasn't it? Red eyes fill with self-loathing and the onset of highly embarrassing tears having never wanted one of his guild mates to ever find this out about him. Ever. Forehead pressed against the tile, he wondered what he would need to do to keep the raven from not telling Laxus out of spite because he could definitely see him enjoying lording that over the blond that he had such a weak...disgusting...

The internal condemnation has the tears spilling and his fingers tighten. Maybe he deserved it for all of this after all...

"Do ya know understand the implications of getting cleaned up?" Gajeel's voice makes him sharply turn and he watches the raven's lips curl into a snarl.

"Please...don't..." He wasn't sure what he was asking the other not to do with that expression of fury. However, it's not enough to keep the other from stripping from his clothing and coming into the shower.

"Yer a fuckin' mess," comes the retort, "Though considerin' the low-lives I shouldn't be too surprised."

"It's...my own fault..."

"Yer...no, Acrobat, them bein' fuckin' morons is not yer fault."

"When I want it I disagree."

Gajeel grabs the rag before muttering, "Look, shut up 'fore I am anymore tempted to hurt people."

"It's the truth."

The other doesn't reply merely works on cleaning him up but there is something about the way he does it that has his attention and he's not sure why. The other shifting him around brings him face-to-face with a very naked Gajeel Redfox and Bixlow does everything in his power to keep from looking down him. "Ain't harmful to yer health to look ya know."

"Not interested," comes his immediate retort, "Look I know how to clean up."

"Right, 'cause ya were doin' such a great job 'fore I came in."

"I'm allowed to be angry with myself!"

"Not when yer wrong in that, Acrobat."

His lips purse before he snatches the rag. "Go away so I can finish and go home. Thank ya for the assist even though it was none of ya business. But I'm capable of handlin' my own affairs."

"That so?"

"Yeah, it's so," he retorts irritably. There is something in the others gaze before he brings his hands up.

"Fine. Go ahead, Acrobat."

It's only when he leaves that Bixlow wonders why he sensed something going sideways. Pushing that away, he works on cleaning up wanting out of there more than he wanted to be hard on himself. Finally clean from things, he steps out intending on dressing and going home. He'd rather just not handle anyone or anything over his stupid life choices. He knew how ridiculous he was better than anyone. However, his clothing isn't in the bathroom. Drying off, he sighs before going to find them. Stepping into the bathroom finds Gajeel leaning against the far door. "I'd like my clothes so I can leave."

"That so?"

Bixlow stills almost immediately at the question but it wasn't the words so much as the tone used. "Yeah, it is. Ya gonna make this messy, Metal-head?" As he watches, the others lips curve upwards into a smirk.

"Yer really poorly trained, Acrobat. Not that I'm too surprised given that moron but...I'd highly suggest not continuin' the stupidity."

Bixlow's fingers tighten. "Look, I already..." And the others head rises and the Seith Mage's breath catches in his throat at what he sees reflected in red eyes.

"Wrong move," the other says as he straightens, "and it's gonna cost ya."

Bixlow freezes as he strides for him and realizes far too late exactly what had happened. And fingers grip his hair before jerking hard enough to nearly upset his balance and drags a sharp gasp between his lips. "Yer gonna need to pay better attention 'bout things, Acrobat, 'cause I'm not at all gentle and I don't tolerate disobedient Subs."

Bixlow's breath hitches sharply as the other forcefully brings him to the bed and shoves him against the mattress. "So, since yer so abysmal at listenin' to simple commands, I think a lesson is in order."

His body tenses at the others words but he sensed enough that he'd best not displease the other anymore than he already was because it definitely would not end well. "Since yer now startin' to get the idea; I want that ass raised, Acrobat, and anything construed as denyin' my order is gonna cost more'n what yer about to get."

Slowly, he'd do as commanded; the position rather embarrassing but not nearly so much as hearing, "Spread wider, I wanna see that tight pucker of yers." Face flushed, he slides his knees apart until he can barely hold his position. "Well, nice to know that yer not completely hopeless on followin' orders. Shoulda tried that sooner."

Bixlow just presses his face into the sheets and wills the other to get on with what he was planning because this was mortifying, unerving, and there was still heat starting to coil in the places he wishes it wouldn't. Of course hearing the other move away with a firm, "Do not move that position," makes him wonder what the other was doing and he is certainly not brave enough to find out. However, the longer the other takes to return the antsier Bixlow becomes which he suspects is the others intent.

Finally, the footsteps return and a few seconds later is followed by a whistling sound before a sharp pain explodes his nerves at the connection against his ass. It's followed by two more hits before Bixlow realizes that a strap is being used on him. His body jerks violently as a whine escapes him at the contact. Over and over again it connects with his skin until it's smarting and he's gasping and nearly sobbing.

And finally the other stops leaving him panting and shaking on the bed a few minutes before the mattress would dip as more weight is settled. And it wouldn't be long before something cold connects with his smarting skin and he'd jerk sharply. A hand takes a hold of his hip holding him as the substance is rubbed into smarting skin. And it wouldn't be too much longer after that he'd find himself tucked against the others body and the very moment the other brushes his hair lightly it would completely undo him completely.

 _*~*~*~GAJEEL*~*~*~*_

The other soon settles and falls asleep against him leaving Gajeel to just watch awhile. He'd known that this was a dangerous gamble from the start; had an inkling just how badly it could go. But he had not intended for Kurogane's reaction to the other to be this strong. There was definitely going to be a long talk in the morning and he wasn't sure it was going to go well. Unfortunately, the sated side of him meant that it was going to happen regardless so he might as well try and rest. Red eyes flicker to the door and he has to wonder just how understanding the other would be of what he was going to say to her.


	4. Part Three

Author's note: More angst, some fluff, and nsfw foreplay between Kurogane and Bixlow.

Part Three

Levy had fallen asleep on the couch having engrossed herself in a book to keep her mind occupied and is roused by the sound of a door opening. Rubbing her face, she sits up and watches Gajeel appear in the room. Seeing her has him stilling a moment. "Ya should have..."

"I know," she says softly, "but I couldn't get my mind quiet without reading something. How is he?"

"Asleep, but Shrimp..." When he goes silent as if unsure how to continue, Levy finds herself reading far too much in his gaze. And what she saw has her swallowing.

"When you said he was going to have to belong to someone else...you meant that there was a good chance it would mean you didn't you?"

"I didn't think so at the time; there's too much that...I'm into for someone to handle but Kurogane...wants to keep him..."

"Then we figure out a new routine that includes him," she says immediately, "I'm not sure how it's going to work but...I'm not letting someone else hurt him."

"Yer...really okay with this?"

She smiles up at him. "I will be. Besides, I don't play unless I intend to play for keeps. And I knew what I was getting myself into."

"What about the guild?"

"What about them? It's none of their business."

"They'll make it that way."

"Then I'll drop bricks on their heads until they think better of it," comes her no-nonsense retort.

"Yer...really okay with this?"

"Gajeel, I've known there are parts of you that I cannot handle or satisfy. So if Bixlow can than yes, I am okay with this...or at least I will be, okay? We'll make it work." The slide of his arm around her and the kiss has her head reeling but she smiles once it's broken. "Everything is fine," she repeats, "Now, let go of me so I can make breakfast and you might want to figure out what to say to Laxus or whichever of the Raijinshuu make an appearance here."

"Yeah, that's gonna go well, I can just bet," he mutters.

"It'll be fine."

 _*~*~*~BIXLOW*~*~*~*_

Waking up, it takes a few minutes for him to recall what happened. Swallowing and curling tightly into a ball; the dual-tone haired Seith Mage once again is hit with that feeling of guilt and self-loathing that seemed to follow anything being done that he wanted. Thankfully though, the thoughts aren't allowed to go too far when the door opens. "C'mon. It's breakfast time," Gajeel says from the doorway, "And I don't wanna hear that yer not hungry. Clothes are on the dresser so get into yer pants and lets go."

Slowly, he does so not sure he wanted to face Levy quite yet though the sight of her has him flinching.

Warm amber eyes meet his and she smiles, actually smiles. "Well, good morning, sleepy-head," comes her greeting.

"Ya shouldn't be allowin' this...so why?"

"No, maybe not," comes her agreement as she sets a plate down, "besides, I shouldn't have to explain protecting members of the guild to you. You should already know the whys."

"This cannot be what ya signed up for!"

Levy meets his gaze easily. "No," she agrees, "This is definitely not what I was expecting. Be that as it may it's preferable. So, eat and stop worrying so much would you?"

She was being far too understanding considering she was the one dating Gajeel and it's that thought that has his stomach twisting. This wasn't going to work no matter what she might say to the opposite and there was no way he was allowing it because they _were_ guild mates.

Except all it takes is a growled, "Stop thinkin' it to death and eat as yer told, Acrobat," to have him promptly obeying. How utterly embarrassing that it would be all it would take to make him compliant though it had a lot to do with the night's previous lesson on disobeying the raven.

It's just once breakfast is over that things get more complicated when there is a brisk knock at the door. Bixlow watches Gajeel stare a moment in that direction before sighing and rising to his feet, and that guilt returns to the Seith Mage tenfold. And worsens a moment later, when the raven reappears with Freed. The green-haired male just looks at him and Bixlow can't meet his gaze long. "Freed..."

"You should have trusted us enough to say something." The words are quiet with no censure and the other might as well have screamed them in rage with how Bixlow flinches.

"I...couldn't..."

"Yes, I can adequately guess as to the why you wouldn't, Bixlow. Be that as it may, you had no business in getting yourself into that situation. We would have helped you find an adequate way of handling those desires that did not incur an unhealthy way of seeing yourself."

"Ya honestly just expected me to admit that I'm a masochist?!"

Freed gives him a look full of annoyance. "Bixlow, pay attention to who you are speaking to!" he counters sharply, "If you could not have told Evergreen or Laxus then you damn well know you could tell me without fearing judgement!"

Considering who Freed was it did make this whole situation mostly his fault. "I couldn't...I just couldn't..."

"And you see how that ended..."

He flinches. "I just want to go home. Is that too much to ask?"

"At this juncture? Yes," Freed answers, "You and I both know that's impossible and highly ill-advised. Laxus is furious and if he catches scent of Gajeel on you then this is going to get worse but not because you are with him but because he's going to know how much you've lied and that is not going to end well at the moment. So I'm going to get some things and you are going to let me handle the mess you've made."

"I can't stay..."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find you don't have a choice," Freed interrupts, "because you'll find that you're playing the game with someone who knows his position and is also a dragon-slayer. So don't be stupid."

"How do ya know so much?"

Freed looks at him a moment before responding, "You're not the only one with those inclinations, Bixlow. So like I said, I'll handle Laxus and his ire. You, I believe, are going to have enough of an issue handling what you got yourself into."

"I'm not..."

"Acrobat."

He tenses a moment. "As I said; I'm going to go and get your things and you are going to try not to make things difficult on yourself even though I'm sure that's not going to happen."

"Levy, assist him would ya?" Gajeel's request has her looking at him a moment before she just nods in easy agreement. It tells Bixlow that he wanted a private conversation between the two of them and wasn't sure he wanted to really know what he'd done now.

 _*~*~*~*LEVY*~*~*~*_

Levy walks with Freed silently for a while as she tries to get her whirling thoughts in order. Honestly, she should feel jealous in the least but all she finds herself feeling is a sense of relief. "Levy?"

Her name has her slowly focusing on him. "Hmm?"

"Will you be okay with things?"

There is a moment as she considers this before answering, "I always knew that at some point he'd find someone who could handle that side of him; the side that I can't. Though I suppose I always feared it would be another woman. I'm strangely relieved it's Bixlow."

"He's going to feel like he's interfering in your relationship, you realize."

"Yes, I got that inkling before you came, but I'll eventually convince him he's not. I can't say as I'm a hundred percent okay yet but the alternative is definitely worse in my opinion." She contemplates a moment before adding on, "I might go on a couple day job or something and let things settle. Definitely going to need to catch up to Erza and Lily and warn them."

"Probably a good idea," Freed remarks before adding, "You do have other options for venting, I hope you know."

"I know," she murmurs, "but I promise that I will get through this without making him feel bad for being who he is. I love Gajeel even though there are sides of him that I cannot handle and he knows that, too." She finds herself chuckling before adding, "Besides, I can't say that Bixlow isn't good looking..."

"You're a wonderful person for it, regardless."

Levy merely responds, "I think he needs a few more of those kind of people in his life don't you?"

"Absolutely. He's chaotic when he tries not to be and needs more watchers than I think are ever going to be enough."

That makes Levy chuckle, "Yes, he is quite problematic...so boredom will definitely never be an issue."

"No, I can honestly say it's not. Though considering it's adding a third person, if you need help..."

"We've got it. Lily's gonna have some fun adjusting to the newest person in the house but as long as I catch him first and explain, it won't be as big an issue." She finds herself quiet a moment before finally asking, "Do you think that he might...grow to like me?"

Freed looks at her in surprise. "Grow to...Ah, Levy, I have a feeling that is not even something you need to concern yourself with."

Levy just wished still that she had more confidence but considering things, she was surprised that Gajeel saw anything in her at all. "I suppose in a way it doesn't matter but..."

"Levy," Freed interrupts, "Don't fret about that. Trust that I know Bix enough to tell."

 _*~*~*~BIXLOW*~*~*~*~*_

Bixlow attempts to avoid whatever it was Gajeel needed him alone for and works on cleaning the dishes. "Acrobat..."

"I didn't do anythin'!"

"Arguin' with her isn't tolerated."

"She's the one sleepin' with ya!"

"Not with me she's not."

"Not with..." And he finally sees the subtle differences and realizes who this was. "O-oh..."

"Oh," the other says with a chuckle, "Yeah, she can't handle me. She's definitely good for him but...nah, not me. But you on the other hand are definitely somethin' when yer cryin'."

Bixlow swallows. "Wh-what...do ya want?"

"Personally? You bent over the counter suffices."

Bixlow shivers. "Th-there are..."

"What did ya learn 'bout disobedience, Acrobat?"

His response would be to turn the water off because honestly, he wasn't sure he wanted another reminder of what the other was capable of though it brings up the question as to what he was planning to do. But incurring his wrath would probably be worse so he just rests over the counter-top and waits.

It won't be long before fingers hook into the waistband of his pants and tugs them down. "Heh, red looks good on yer skin..." Bixlow is sure he's flushing at the commentary though is startled by the following, "Still sore?"

"It aches a little," he responds, "But I sorta expect it to."

Fingers lightly brush over it and he shudders. "Lessons normally do," comes the answer, "But yer to always be honest with me 'cause lyin' will incur a wrath like ya've never experienced, understand me?"

"Y-yes..."

"Yes, what?!"

He bites his lip. Did he really want to respond properly to the other? His hesitation ends up with a hand connecting sharply with his still sore flesh and he yelps. "Yes, WHAT, Acrobat?!"

"Y-yes, M-master," he whispers out.

"Better." The same hand that struck him now lightly brushes the smarting skin. He was sure doing anything in a shared space was going to earn him annoyance at some point but he didn't particularly care with the other splayed before him like he was. He had no intention of taking it too far, but he definitely intended on teaching him to behave himself properly. His lips curve upwards as he makes a quick decision. "I'll be right back and if ya move an inch I'm gonna make sure sittin' down is impossible for the next three weeks. Do you understand me, Acrobat?"

"Y-yes, Master." He could only imagine what the other was doing when he hears the footsteps recede and finds himself worried about him leaving him like this in the kitchen when Levy and Freed came back. That would be beyond humiliating and Bixlow would just allow it of the other. And that bothered him a lot.

However, once again footsteps returning would chase away the darker thoughts for the moment though it takes a lot of willpower to not look to see what he was doing or what he had because he did not want to invoke another punishment on himself if he could help it. Finally, he hears something set down on the counter before the other would command, "Spread further."

Flushing, he does so and finds himself gasping at the feel of a finger rubbing lightly at his entrance pressing almost experimentally before a low chuckle escapes. "Yeah, yer gonna be a hell of a ride as tight as ya are, Acrobat."

"D-does that please ya, Master?"

"Oh, it's gonna please me alright. But for the moment..." And that hand would withdraw a moment before returning this time slick and Bixlow gasps as it slowly works it's way into him. "Ahh...yeah, pet, yer gonna feel so damn good sheathin' me...I can't wait..." And he'd crook the finger just right and the gasping whine has him grinning. "Mm...there we go."

Bixlow finds himself shifting and squirming as the other presses the digit deep in him and then slides another as well. Breathing hitching he can't help but wonder since the other sounded like he wasn't going to do much what he planned with this. And finds that he wishes he wasn't curious at the feel of those digits withdrawing before something is slipped into him; smooth and round. "M-Master..."

"I'm sure ya can guess as to what that is," the other chuckles before slowly sliding a plug to hold it in place, "I'm gonna have a hell of a good time with this...though before I forget, turn around for me."

Slowly, Bixlow does as commanded swallowing at the bemused heat in the others gaze as well as the last item in the male's hand. "B-but...M-Master..."

"I told you that yer gonna learn to behave yerself," he answers as he reaches and slips the cock ring on him. "Now, redress. Knowin' them they'll be back." Smirking, he turns and heads for the door before adding on, "Oh, and make sure ya finish the dishes and clean up the counter. Wouldn't want Lily getting' prickly when he gets back."

Bixlow goes to retort something and a low vibration has him jerking sharply. He bites his lip as he tugs his pants up striving to not rub the material over already hard, sensitive flesh. Something uncomplimentary escapes under his breath before he goes to turn the sink on and a choked sound escapes as the vibration is suddenly increased.

Damned Dragon-slayer hearing! It takes him a moment to catch his breath once its turned back off and he slowly reaches with shaking fingers to turn the water on figuring that he needed to be careful with the other. Except he was sure he could be as careful as one could be and he'd still find ways and reasons to do things like this to him.

...And that had him more interested than he was sure he should be at this juncture.


End file.
